Prometidas on ice
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Akane pensaba que las inexpresivas despedidas de su prometido se debían a una simple etapa pero pronto llegan rumores poco alentadores hasta sus oídos. Al parecer Ranma falta al Instituto Furinkan para reunirse con sus otras prometidas en un hostal. ¿Será verdad? /One Shot/


Nabiki no tenía el ojo entrenado para detectar si el aura de combate de Akane se había elevado un palmo o no, pero su instinto le decía que algo ocurría. La respiración de su hermana se notaba súbitamente agitada y su cuerpo entero se había tensado. Así, de puntas de pie, en un preludio inevitable de una tormenta de nervios, así se la encontró Nabiki, agazapada en un callejón cercano al instituto Furinkan.

-Ja, déjame adivinar…Ranma te soltó alguna de sus tonterías, tú te la creiste y luego, se marchó sin darte tiempo a nada. Madura, hermana, madura…

Akane no le oía. O más bien le oía sin oir. Sus músculos permanecían tensos y en la misma pose, emulando a una ridícula estatua humana de esas que nacen como hongos en los parques tras los días de lluvia.

-¿No dices nada? Pues entonces he acertado. Olvidate de Ranma y de los hombres. ¿No era que les odiabas? Además ya les conoces…lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser…¿sabes por qué no se contagian de la enfermedad de las vacas locas? Porque son todos unos cerdos…Y eso incluye a Ryoga también…jijiji.

Usualmente Akane solía largar una risotada si notaba que estaba a solas con Nabiki y esta le contaba un chiste feminista. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se permitía bajar la guardia. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Las puntas de los pies seguían erguidas, los brazos, entrelazados por detrás de la espalda sosteniendo un mazo que por alguna razón se negaba a surgir con furia y la respiración cada vez más enrarecida.

-Hermana, por favor, di algo, que me estás asustando…¿sabes cuántos Ranmas hacen falta para pintar un pared de rojo?...¿no? Fácil, depende de cuán fuerte le estrelles contra ella… -Nabiki le cogió la mano- vamos, por favor, por lo menos sonríe…¿Te acuerdas de este: en qué se parece Ranma comiendo un chicle y una vaca rumiando? En la mirada astuta de la vaca…

Por única respuesta, de los ojos de Akane brotaron sendas lágrimas.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Estás llorando! ¡Ese idiota te hizo llorar! ¡Yo me lo cargo! ¡Kuno! ¡Kuno!

Normalmente a Akane le hubiese bastado con la amenaza de que su estado se hiciera público para reaccionar, destrozar todo o tan solo huir de allí pero nada de lo que ocurría su alrededor le llegaba hasta las neuronas. Por su cerebro solo se repetían una y otra vez las mismas imágenes, las de todo lo que ocurrió desde que se despertó aquel día hasta que su reloj emocional se paró en seco dejándola atrapada en aquella extraña parálisis.

Akane quizá recordaba las cosas un tanto tergirversadas según su punto de vista particular pero el meollo de la historia era demasiado directo y evidente para achacarlo a un simple malentendido de los que acostumbraban tener. Todo comenzó como de costumbre en las últimas semanas; el joven se aprestaba a saltar por la ventana de su cuarto una media hora antes de lo normal cuando Akane le sorprendió. Todavía era de noche.

-Ranma, Ranma, espera…¿otra vez piensas faltar al Instituto? No es que me preocupe pero no eres precisamente un estudiante modelo…si no das el cien por cien, tus notas caerán demasiado…

-Métete en tus asuntos, marimacho.

Sus palabras no tenían por qué dolerle en demasía; eran las típicas que solía oirle pero estaba vez iban acompañadas por un gesto demasiado inexpresivo, casi glacial. No delataban ni odio, ni timidez, ni inmadurez; tan solo indiferencia. Lógicamente, el corazón comenzó a estrujársele poco a poco. No estaba preparada para eso. Quizá por eso, porque no estaba preparada, o porque era muy de mañana y tenía sueño, se le escaparon las siguientes palabras, unas que se cuidaba muy bien de no decir jamás.

-¡Tú, Ranma Saotome, eres mi asunto!

Akane advirtió enseguida que había metido la pata, que con un poco de suerte Ranma se olvidaría de aquella frase dentro de unos cincuenta años pero que antes la gastaría en su contra hasta desteñirla con todo tipo de ironías. Aún así respiró aliviada. Le contestara lo que le contestara ahora, no cambiaría el hecho de que se había quitado un pequeño peso de encima.

El marco de la ventana tenía un poco de escarcha pegada. Al parecer había estado nevando durante la noche. Ranma bajó la vista sin siquiera molestarse en hacer como si le oyera y la clavó en el hielo. Entonces Akane advirtió el detalle, Ranma llevaba toda la escena apretando con fuerza entre sus manos desnudas aquel pequeño bloque congelado. Ambos, el hielo y el prometido engreido, parecían uno. No obstante, el rostro mantenía la misma expresión vacía y ausente de antes, a pesar del evidente dolor que debía estar sintiendo. Y luego…tan solo se dio media vuelta, pegó un gran salto de esos que le gustaba dar para alejarse cuanto antes y desapareció de su vista. ¿Dónde se había quedado su merecido comentario mordaz? ¿Es que su preocupación ni siquiera merecía eso?

Así, palabras más palabras menos, se había repetido las mañanas de los últimos veinte días. Ni Akane se resignaba a dejarle en paz ni Ranma le regalaba la más mínima muestra de interés por su persona, aunque fuera un comentario agresivo-irónico de los que acostumbraba.

Una hora después Akane ya marchaba en dirección al Instituto Furinkan.

_Otra vez sola_ -pensó-_ para variar…Ranma no baka…_

Por la acera de enfrente avanzaban Yuka y Sayuri. Unos cuantos coches estacionados les tapaban un poco pero parecía que cuchicheaban. Por lo menos eso le pareció a Akane y puesto que "ser" y "parecer" eran sinónimos inseparables en el vocabulario de la pequeña Tendo, no tardó en montarse una estrafalaria película en la cabeza. Es decir, que sus amigas le evitaban -por eso estaban en la acera de enfrente, de ninguna manera se debía a que se dirigían al mismo sitio pero desde puntos diferentes-. Que lo hacían porque sabían algo malo de ella -por supuesto, solo podían hablar sobre ella que era el centro de atención de sus vidas-. Y que solo podía tratarse de Ranma -¿Qué cosa mala podía pasarle a ella que no estuviera relacionada con el bruto insensible?-. Y si cuento todo esto en tono irónico es porque precisamente esta vez…tenía razón. Cuando Yuka y Sayuri advirtieron que su ubicación había sido descubierta, procuraron acelerar la marcha de la forma más natural posible. Peor aún, dejaron inmediatamente de parlotear.

_Ah, no, eso sí que no _-pensó Akane-_. Si odio algo más que ver a Ranma argumentar cuando cree que ha demostrado su punto es que la gente deje de hablar justo cuando me ven llegar o que Shampoo y su bisabuela se pongan a hablar en chino delante de mi. Si tenéis algo que decir de mi, decídmelo a la cara, claro y directo._

A continuación la poco impulsiva y muy optimista de Akane embistió a sus amigas como un toro encegecido por un manto rojo. Solo que en este caso, la lucha era muy desigual. El toro tenía sed de sangre y la jovencitas toreras apenas si tartamudeaban excusas poco creibles.

-¡Oh, Akane! No…no te hemos visto.

Akane se colocó en primer plano de las dos y las cogió en un gran abrazo amistoso del que ambas sabían que no podrían zafarse por si mismas.

-¿Me veis ahora, amigas?

-Sí…sí…claro -repuso Yuka-…hace buen día…¿no?

-¿Y a mi prometido? ¿Habéis visto, por casualidad, a Ranma?

-Buen día de verdad. Creo que hoy no lloverá.

Akane las abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Me preguntó cuánto tiempo seré capaz de aguantar las ganas de abrazar a mis mejores amigas con toda mi fuerza? Tres, dos…

-Vale, vale -sollozó Sayuri-. Le vimos entrar en el hostal _El gato rojo_.

-¿Solo eso? Me habéis asustado. Por un momento pensé…da igual. Allí va a entrenar cuando se siente débil. Tienen unos baños privados muy buenos. Se puede regular fácilmente la temperatura. Le gusta porque puede entrenar sus "dos" cuerpos en caso de necesidad.

-¿Para qué quiere entrenar el cuerpo de Ranko?

-Porque lo considera su punto débil. Quiere estar preparado por si alguien le moja para obtener ventaja en la batalla. Tiene sentido.

A continuación las tres amigas avanzaron en silencio. El tema parecía agotado, el Instituto cada vez más cerca…pronto se salvarían. Solo quedaba por resolver un pequeño detalle.

_¿Por qué demonios no nos suelta?_ -pensaban ambas amigas-. _Está empezando a doler._

Akane miró al cielo, luego la acera y por fin, a ambas.

-¿Iba solo?

-…

-¿Iba solo, verdad?

-…

El corazón de Akane volvió a estrujarse. Se había preparado mentalmente para oir las peores noticia durante meses. Daba igual si Sayuri decía "Shampoo", "Kodachi" o "Ukyo", tan solo le manifestaría su desazón con madurez, es decir, echándole del Dojo a las patadas, eventualmente lo superaría y se enamoraría de otro chico engreido. Para lo que no tenía un plan acorde era para la respuesta de Yuka.

-Le acompañaban Shampoo y Ukyo. Cada una, cogida de una mano suya.

La mente de Akane se puso en blanco mientras los pies inconscientemente le dirigían en dirección del hostal. Cada tanto se le aparecían imágenes horribles de Ranma y sus otras prometidas que le hacían estremecer.

_Pervertido. Idiota y pervertido. ¿Cuán bajo pueden caer esas asquerosas? ¿Con tal de quitármelo, les da igual compartirlo…? Como sea verdad…como…los mato a los tres. Puedo aceptar perder en el amor. Pero nada de perversiones. Que se case con otra…vale…¿pero esto? ¿Quién puede aceptar algo así? Yo no. Desde luego que no._

Y así hubiese seguido, entre preguntas retóricas cuyas respuestas solo ella conocía y fugaces insultos hacia la calidad moral de su prometido, si no fuera porque a mitad de camino, todavía muy cerca del Instituto Furinkan, se topó con Ranma. Estaba solo. Sus manos, con las que supuestamente cogían ambas chicas, estaban cubiertas de vendas, sangre y ampollas.

-Ranma no baka, ¿es verdad lo que andan diciendo por allí? ¿Qué rehuyes nuestro compromiso para irte…?

Ranma se miró las manos. Palma, dedos y nudillos, todo junto le temblaban bajo una fina capa blanca. Luego volvió la vista a Akane.

-Ya estoy harto de nuestros jueguecitos de críos. Por eso me escapo todas las mañanas. Es hora de convertirme en un hombre de verdad. Un hombre entre hombres.

-Pervertido.

Ranma le dio la espalda.

-Por favor no me sigas. No quiero hacerte más daño.

Luego Akane intentó sacar el mazo pero el corazón se le detuvo. La cara de su ahora exprometido, tan ausente de amor y emociones le asemejaban a un fantasma. Mejor dicho, estaba muerto para ella. Y aquella sensación le paralizó durante unos diez minutos, los que tardó Nabiki en hallarle en el callejón en que Ranma hizo añicos su amor no correspondido.

Aquella noche quedó impregnada en la retinas de todo Nerima pero sobre todo en los oídos.

Los gritos de Akane mientras cumplía con su promesa de echarle a las patadas, eran descomunales. Ni Soun ni Kasumi pudieron detenerla...ni mucho menos intentar que aclararan las cosas. Sus golpes se multiplicaban cada vez que le veía la cara. _Si al menos el guarro mostrara arrepentimiento _-pensaba ella- _podría calmarse un poco_. Pero no. Era verdad que repetía todo tipo de excusas y lo negaba todo pero su cara, su maldita e inexpresiva cara lo revelaba todo. No solo era un pervertido, no solo había faltado a su honor dos veces -¡Y al mismo tiempo!- sino que además, claramente no sentía nada por ella. Aquella tirante y pálida cara de piedra le ponía frenética. Provocaba que toda su fuerza oculta aflorara por cada poro de su cuerpo y le convertían en un demonio capaz de vencer en cuestión de instantes a un Ranma que de tanto entrenar estaba muy cerca de convertirse en un verdadero maestro de las artes marciales.

Cuando todo terminó, se desplomó en su cuarto y se pasó los siguientes dos días llorando sobre su cama sin que nadie se atreviera a interrumpirle, mucho menos confesarle que Ranma se había mudado permanentemente al hostal de su desgracia y que regularmente le seguían visitando "las prometidas de una moralidad dudosa" como les llamaba ella.

Cinco días después Akane recogió con una cuchara imaginaria los trozos de su alma dispersos por toda la habitación, hizo con ellos un pegote informe y feo que se asemejaba más a una estatua griega mal restaurada que a un alma recuperada y salió por fin a la calle.

Mal momento había elegido pues casi en seguida se encontró con Shampoo. La voz de Akane ya no envolvía las palabras con un traje de odio ni desengaño. Los dos días de llanto le había servido para evacuar aquellos sentimientos. Entonces su entonación era tan solo de desprecio.

-¿No estás con Ranma?

-No, él decir que Ukyo hacerlo mejor. No quiere que les acompañe más.

-¡Qué sorpresa! -destiló hiel por la boca Akane- ¡Yo pensaba que los pervertidos las preferían tetudas!

-Yo también. Pero…Ukyo no ser lo que parece. Tener mucha experiencia en el tema. Tanta que no poder competir con ella.

-¡Vaya con la mosquita muerta!

Y luego en el Instituto no pudo evitar toparse con Ranma. Este tuvo la delicadeza de alejarse y no hablarle. Parecía avejentado. No es que hubiese madurado de golpe, no. Parecía un viejo de verdad. Los brazos -ambos brazos- le temblaban y el pelo lo tenía todo cubierto de canas. Por el Instituto se rumoreaba que en aquel estado le había dejado la insaciable de Ukyo. Ranma ni lo negaba ni lo aceptaba. Si le interrogaban directamente, tan solo mantenía aquella expresión firme de muerto en vida que había adquirido hacía ya casi un mes y no respondía. Pasados diez días más, su estado físico se había deteriorado tanto -le temblaba también la columna vertebral- que Akane ya no le odiaba. A lo sumo sentía pena por él.

Durante la noche del undécimo día, la chica sintió un ruido…como un golpe seco de algo que chocaba contra su ventana. ¿Una rama? ¿Un gato? No, se trataba de una piedra. Alguien las estaba arrojando desde el patio directo a su habitación. Akane finalmente se asomó y localizó entre los arbustos la inconfundible sombra de Ukyo.

-¿Qué quieres, zorra?

-Yo…yo no puedo más, Akane. Es horrible. Ya no puedo seguir con lo que me pide. Es inhumano. Espantoso. Incluso para mi. Por favor sigue tú. Tienes que salvarle.

Akane cerró la ventana dándole un fuerte golpe. Pero antes le dijo.

-Por mi que se muera ahora mismo.

Desde entonces Akane no volvió a ver ni a Ukyo, ni a Shampoo, ni a Ranma. Las primeras dos semanas se les pasaron como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. No la de Rumiko, sino la otra, la normalidad anterior a la llegada de Ranma. Cuando nadie ni nada le hacía temblar el corazoncito. Porque lo de Tofu no dejaba de ser un simple amor infantil. Si le había elegido era precisamente porque se trataba de algo imposible. En cambio…Ranma…había llegado a creérselo. Lucía tan sincero en las fosas de Jusenkyo. Tan decidido. ¿Cómo había podido degenerar en esto? No lo sabía ni le importaba. Intentaba centrarse en su nueva libertad. Un mundo lleno de posibilidades. Y como dije aquello le funcionó bien durante unos quince días. Luego la ausencia de Ranma y de sus prometidas se hizo evidente, después angustiante y por último, no dejaba de pensar si el infeliz de Ranma estaría bien. Si no le habría pasado algo malo.

Sin duda el camino desde el Dojo hacia el hostal tuvo que parecerle durísimo. Traición, perversión, frialdad y otros monstruos acosarían a su cabecita despechada. Pues, ¿qué decir entonces de la dureza de lo que le esperaba allí dentro? ¿Cómo explicar que los dos primeros monstruos -traición y perversión- en realidad no existían pero el tercero -el frio- era tan gigantesco y horripilante que Akane deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su creencia original fuera la correcta? ¿Cómo explicar lo que sintió Akane cuando halló a Ranma inconsciente, desnudo y casi congelado dentro del baño privado, cuyas aguas estaban a una temperatura bajo cero?

-Ranma, Ranma. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios haces?

Ranma entreabrió unos milímetros los ojos. Casi no podía movermerse, mucho menos articular palabra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¡Dios mío! ¿Semanas? -Le cubrió con una toalla- ¿Llevas semanas así?

A continuación, Akane se olvidó de todo recato, vergüenza o duda, mientras frotaba su cuerpo intentando reanimarle. Los pelos de sus piernas heladas se le pegaban a la palma de la mano. Los brazos rígidos y entrecruzados apenas si se podían estirar. La estúpida mirada inexpresiva que tanto le dolía no era falta de amor, tan solo los efectos colaterales de la congelación voluntaria. Si intentaba besarle en los morros o la frente tan solo conseguía que los pellejos de sus propios labios se le pegaran a su cuerpo y se desprendieran del suyo. Así se pasó al menos cuarenta minutos hasta que Ranma pudo balbucear algo.

-Ak…Aka…

-Calla, amor mío. No hace falta que expliques nada. No lo entiendo, nunca lo entenderé pero da igual. Ahora solo importa que te recuperes.

-So..so…soy un hombre.

Era verdad. Ranma estaba mojado con agua fria pero Ranko no aparecía.

-¿Para qué quiero yo un hombre muerto? -le contestó Akane mientras le alzaba-¡Idiota! Ahora mismo te llevo con el Doctor Tofu. Y más te vale que te recuperes bien porque cuando lo hagas te espera una paliza como no te la han dado nunca. Y a las idiotas de Shampoo y Ukyo que te ayudaron con esto otro tanto.

Pasaron siete angustiantes días más. El cuerpo de Ranma estaba a salvo, ningún organo tocado, ninguna parte del cuerpo, gangrenada. Su mente era otra cosa, el frío, la pulmonía inevitable y la soledad se mezclaban en delirios y más delirios que se expresaban en forma de frases sueltas que escupía desde la camilla en la que se encontraba. Akane a su lado intentaba ignorarlo…como podía.

-Cero absoluto…el agua hierve a cien grados…hombre…todo depende del color del cristal con que se mira…

Akane se sentó en una sillita roja que tenía preparada junto a su cama y le cogió la mano. Ardía.

-Ryoga, 70 grados. Mousse, 68 grados…Shampoo, 57…

Los labios de Ranma se movía a un ritmo frenético. Si su prometida intentaba taparse los oídos para no oirle, los mismos espasmos con el que el cuerpo de Ranma acompañaba sus palabras, le hacían sufrir aún más. Casi como si -con su propio lenguaje- los brazos y piernas quisieran repetir cada locura que el cerebro hilvanaba. Al final Akane optó por apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ranma y abrazarle con tanta fuerza como pudiera. Daba igual si forcejeaban. Una vez inmovilizado, todo se haría más tolerable.

-Akane…Akane.

-¡Has despertado!

-Por favor, déjame hablar a mí. Aunque no lo entiendas…aunque no lo vayas a entender nunca como me has dicho antes. Por lo menos escúchame. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hace un mes Kuno y Kodachi irrumpieron en el Dojo? ¿Qué al final terminamos peleando todos contra todos? ¿Prometidas no oficiales, pandas, artistas marciales? ¿Recuerdas cómo una marimacho terminó arrojándonos a todos fuera de su Dojo de un mazazo?

Akane asintió restregando la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Pues bien. Resulta que todos caímos sobre una fuente termal. La tempartura exacta era de 70 grados. Ahora dime: si el agua ebulle a 100 grados y se congela a 0 ¿a cuántos exactamente crees tú que está el agua templada? ¿Cuál es el límite exacto entre agua fría y agua caliente?

-No sé. Supongo que será subjetivo. Que cambia según la persona.

-Exacto. Cuando caímos en la fuente de agua tibia me di cuenta de ello. Yo me transformé en Ranko pero Mousse no. Desde entonces he entrenado para reducir mi tolerancia al frio. O lo que es lo mismo, que cada vez sea más fría el agua que logre transformarme en mujer. Hoy en día tendría que hundirme en el agua que rodea a un glaciar para que vuelvas a ver a la chica del pelo colorado. Toda otra agua, por muy fría que esté, a mi me parece agua caliente.

-No sé si creerte has dicho tantas barbaridades…¿para qué las necesitabas a ellas? ¿por qué no acudiste a mí?

-Las necesitaba para que regularan el agua del termostato poco a poco y poder soportar más frío. No tenía a nadie más a quién pedírselo. Ryoga no fue capaz de encontrar el hostal. Mi padre solo aprovecharía la ocasión para pegarme, Nabiki me pidió dinero a cambio. A Kasumi le pareció una idea brutal…

-¿Y yo? ¿Por qué ellas mejor que yo?

Ranma apoyó su mano sobre la cabellera de Akane y le acarició.

-Supongo que ahora que soy solo un hombre, puedo confesarlo. El objetivo era que descendiera mi temperatura corporal lo máximo posible. No…no soy capaz de hacerlo, si tú estás cerca de mí. De hecho, ni siquiera puedo lograrlo si pienso en ti. Por eso te he tratado mal estos días. Era entrenamiento también.

-¿Y eso de que Ukyo lo hace mejor que Shampoo?

-Pues sí. Ukyo manejaba bien el termostato. En cambio la otra, lo único que hacía era intentar ligar conmigo. Al final me harté y le pedí que no viniera más. Supongo que tengo que pedirle disculpas. Y a Ukyo también. Al final me pasé con el frío y le hice sufrir. Normal que me abandonara: habrá sentido que me torturaba.

-Pues yo también te abandono. Si para ti librarte de la maldición es más importante que tu seguridad, ya no me interesas como hombre. Búscate a otra estúpida que sufra por ti.

-Ese fue el viejo Ranma. El inmaduro, tonto y titubeante. El que se guarda todo para él y te sobreprotege. Este Ranma peleará por ti cuando se recupere con el corazón en la mano. No más mentiras. No más secretos. Además todavía no puedes dejarme. Has prometido que me darías una paliza según recuerdo.

El brazo de Akane respondió a la provocación de forma inconsciente y le abofeteó. En rigor, no correspondía tratar así a un convalesciente.

-Lo siento. Creo que con esto ya estamos en paz. Me marcho. Adiós, idiota.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Esa es la golpiza que ibas a darme? Vaya que te has vuelto débil en este mes.

En esta ocasión fue el mismo mazo el que voló hacia su cama. Akane ni tiempo tuvo de arrepentirse porque su prometido ya no estaba allí. Por el contrario, de pie y por detrás suyo, le abrazaba.

-¿Sabes? Ser mitad hombre, mitad mujer, mermaba mis fuerzas físicas. El trauma y la vergüenza hacían otro tanto en mi concentración. Ahora soy mucho más fuerte. Quizás elegí un camino estúpido y cruel…pero no dudes del resultado. Ya no soy el idiota que no tenía más opciones que mentir y esconderse. Estoy aquí, dicéndote que te amo, que siempre te amaré y que nunca más me separaré de ti.

Akane dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad durante mucho tiempo…de arreglarlo con palabras. Ahora ya no valen para nada. Solo aceptaré hechos.

-Es un hecho que si me salteó un día más de entrenamiento en el hielo, volveré a mi estado anterior y ya no podré volver a intentarlo. Y también es un hecho que si voy a entrenar así de perjudicado físicamente, mi vida correrá grave peligro. Por último es un hecho que el viejo Ranma hubiese dejado todo de lado para quitarse la maldición de encima. El hombre que está ahora junto a ti, sabe que si lo hace te perderá para siempre. Por eso, aunque sean solo palabras, este juramento también es un hecho que podrás comprobar el resto de tu vida: juro que nunca más te haré sufrir aunque me cueste parte de mi masculinidad.

-Tonto. Por hechos me refiero a que me beses. Te haces tanto el madurito y sigues igual de gilipollas que siempre.

-Y tú…da igual…ya tendremos tiempo de ajustar cuentas en la luna de miel.

Fin.


End file.
